1. Technical Field
The invention refers to a tensioning device for a chain or a belt drive for a motor of a hand machine tool, especially for a chain saw or a grinding or abrasive cutting-off machine, with a longitudinally movable bracket, such as a bracing or an arm, which can be fixed together with a cover with at least one bolt with a screwable nut to a casing or to another part of the hand machine tool, whereby the tensioning device shows an adjusting screw extending in the bracket longitudinal direction on which a rider screw is movable to-and-fro by rotating the adjusting screw, the rider screw having a trunnion extending through an opening of the bracket so that, for tensioning the chain or the belt drive, the bracket follows a movement of the rider screw.
2. Prior Art
A tensioning device according to the type is known from DE-OS-25 09 194. However, there results here the disadvantage that an operating person does not exactly know, when mounting the cover, if the tensioning device is in its predetermined position for which the trunnion projects through the opening of the bracket or if the trunnion strikes on the bracket. In the latter case a drawing up of the nut on the bolt leads to an undesired damaging of the cover or of the bracket.